Generally a conventional button switch device of a VCR comprises a plurality of outer buttons 3 exposedly mounted on the front panel 1 for adjusting volume, selecting channels, etc., and a plurality of inner buttons 4 mounted inside the cover door 2 for adjusting contrast, color, tint, etc., so that the inner buttons 4 for adjusting contrast, color, tint, etc. are prevented for being unnecessarily operated. Namely, the outer buttons 3 are frequently used and therefore exposedly mounted on the front panel 1, while the inner buttons 4 are not frequently used and therefore mounted inside the cover door 2.
However, the functions of a VCR are diversifying greatly, and it is unavoidable that more buttons needs to be installed. Accordingly the tact switches 6 of the printed circuit board installed behind the front panel 1 must be increased to the same number as the number of the buttons, so that it is very difficult to secure a space for receiving them. This hinders miniaturization of the product, impairs productivity, and increases production cost.